


Crownless

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crack Treated Seriously, Han Solo Needs A Hug, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Ben Solo learns he’s heir to Corellian royalty, his life is upended dramatically. The one silver lining in this is reuniting with Poe — though not in the way he expects.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Star Wars Crack, The Darkpilot Library





	Crownless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes:
> 
> No One:
> 
> My Overly Ambitious Ass: ...what if I made that stupid King of Corellia thing from COPL work?

It was when Ben was eighteen years old he learned he was a Corellian prince. 

When the lothcat was let out of the bag, so to speak, Ben was alone in his room listening to his parents fight. He knew those arguments way too well, the sort of arguments where he knew his parents fundamentally meant well but they scared him all the same. His parents, arguing in hushed voices. “...honestly, Leia, I didn’t expect this to happen either,” Han was saying. “I mean, looking up my damn genealogy...who would have thought that I was connected to that? But Ben...I can’t take him back to Corellia.”

Corellia. Ben knew that name, knew that it was a source of trauma for his father, just being on that planet. He had caught glimpses of that place. The strange, slimy, multi-tentacled monster, ink black, sadistic — the scariest thing that his father could think of. Or one of them. The fear there. 

“I know,” Leia said. “I just...it doesn’t feel right, him being cut off from his heritage.”

”Like being Force Sensitive ain’t bad enough? I mean...how are we supposed to tell him that he’s a Corellian prince?” As Han spoke, Ben froze, suddenly rigid. It couldn’t be. Han continued. “He deserves a normal life. We do.”

Ben bit his lip. 

_He’s afraid of you, young Solo_ , the voice in his mind said. 

Ben could feel his hands clenching into fists. 

_There, there_ , the voice soothed. _They may not trust you, even love you...but I do. I’m here for you. I will always be here for you._

Here. Ben knew it was true. True as could be. 

Han and Leia were still talking. Ben Solo, all of eighteen years old, fell backwards on his bed and closed his eyes. 

It was times like this he wished Poe was here. Poe, at bare minimum, would know what to do. But Poe was out somewhere, and Ben didn’t know if he was ever coming back. 

***

The journey en route to Corellia was uncomfortable. Almost suffocating. Even as Ben sat in the main hold, his mother turned to look at him. 

“Ben,” she said, “We should have told you...”

”A normal life, huh?” Ben said bitterly. “Am I not ‘normal’ enough for you?”

His mother winced. “Your father didn’t mean it that way,” she said. "He loves you. He wanted a better life than growing up in the Corellian slums. It hurt him too, knowing his parents didn't...” She trailed off. Ben could already sense the pain in there. Things she wasn’t certain if she could even say. 

“She’s right.” Han, heading down from the Falcon. “You...got an idea of what it’s like, right? Just being there.”

”Proxima,” Ben said. 

Han visibly winced. “Yeah. Her.” He sat down in the main hold, looking suddenly more uncomfortable and alone than he’d ever been. It wasn’t something Ben was used to seeing in his father. 

"You wanted me to be happy,” Ben said. 

Han nodded. “Does it need saying? You’re my son.”

Ben nodded. That enough was true, at least. 

***

”Stars.” Han flinched when they touched down on Corellia and stepped out of the Falcon. “Last time I was here, I was just a scumrat.”

Leia squeezed his hand. “You’re more than that,” she said. “You’re a hero.”

Han smiled faintly. Then, “Come on.”

Corellia was beautiful in its own way, Ben thought. The towering spires, the sparkling water. It could be beautiful fully, if one got rid of the worst of it.

That was some good he could do. 


End file.
